


Trading Magic

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Sex Between Adult and Personified Magic Presenting as a Minor, F/M, Incubus Damien, Oral Sex, Personified Magic, Playgrounds, Rimming, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Yuleporn, mutual dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: Incubus Damien gets more than he bargained for when he agrees to have sex with the teenage personification Lantern Bright's magic. Set some time after chapter 11.Many thanks to Tina and El for beta-reading this.





	Trading Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasminetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lantern's Lure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440817) by jasmine tea. 



Joan's magic called to Damien again as soon as he drifted off. When he landed on the playground this time, he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be fucking Joan tonight. However, this time he was surprised to find her younger self wearing a conservative school uniform—a pleated skirt that brushed her knees, a formless sweater vest over a button-up shirt, even a tie. She looked cute, in a dorky kind of way. 

"You're back again," Joanie said, unsurprised.

"Yep, I'm back." Damien shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "I always come when you call me, don't I, short stuff?"

"Yes. And I told you, don't call me short stuff. My name is Joan. Or Joanie."

"Sorry, Joanie." Damien saluted her. "I'll try to remember. What's with the outfit change?"

"I'm seducing you," she announced.

Damien snorted. "Oh, really?" he asked indulgently. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Joanie nodded. "Men like schoolgirl uniforms. Joan read it in a magazine at a doctor's office once."

"I hate to break it to you, but that's not exactly the kind of uniform most men have in mind," Damien said. "The whole 'schoolgirl uniform' fetish involves a grown woman in a white crop-top and plaid mini skirt. Not.... this." He gestured to Joanie's get-up. "Not unless the guy is a real creep, I mean."

Joanie's skirt and blouse shortened until they were as Damien had described. "Is this right?"

Okay, that stirred something in Damien's jeans, but only because he'd been hoping for a sex dream since before he fell asleep.

"Yeah, more like that," Damien said. "But I told you before, I'm not into babies."

Joanie scowled. "I'm not a baby! I'm a powerful magic inhabiting an adult! And I'm only shaped like a high schooler because Joan won't have sex with you and let me grow up into a beacon! It's not fair. And it aches all the way through my existence. I should at least get to have sex with you like Joan does if I can't grow up. I'm the one who set you two up!"

"I don't think Joan would like it very much if I had sex with her inner child."

"Fuck what she wants." Joanie crossed her arms. "She doesn't care what I want, so why should I give a fuck what she wants?"

"My my." Damien thumbed her lower lip. "You've got an awfully naughty mouth for a little girl, don't you think?"

"I just told you, I'm not a little girl," Joanie said. "I'm a potent magic—"

"Potato, po-tah-to." Damien tugged on one of Joanie's braids. "But I am sorry Joan won't let me fuck her. Believe me, no one is more sorry about that than me."

Joanie sulked. Damien hated to see Joan unhappy in any incarnation.

"Hey, maybe I can give you the second best thing." Damien pulled her hands out of the cross-armed position. "Would a little makeout session cheer you up, Ms. Potent Magic Shaped Like a Little Girl?"

"Hmm..." Joanie licked her lips. "Yes."

"Yeah?" Damien smirked. "Then tell me more. What makes you want to have sex with me?"

"Magic," Joan said immediately.

"Yeah, we established that," Damien said. "What else? What are the top three words you'd use to describe me?"

"Hot," Joanie said. "Sexy. And... incubus."

Damien wanted to facepalm. "Okay, aside from my magic, what's your favorite thing about me?"

"I like how you keep me company."

Damien was touched. But all the same, there would be time for that later.

"I meant physically." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Tell me your favorite physical attribute of mine... and go!"

"Mm..." Joanie rested her finger on her chin. "Turn around. Slowly."

"Your wish is my command." Damien spun in place like a model.

"I like how your butt looks in tight jeans," Joanie said. "So does Joan."

"Ha!" Damien laughed in triumph. "I knew it!"

"How about me?" Joanie gestured to her uniform. "Do you like my new uniform?"

She looked so eager, so hungry, that he felt himself losing his battle.

“Adorable.” Damien pulled her against him, groping her ass through the skirt. “I'd like it better on the ground, though."

He kissed her hard, pressing her into the nearby wooden fence. His thigh parted her legs, giving her something to rub on. Joanie moaned softly as she ground against his thigh. She kissed him back, hungrily, and her hands grabbed his hair and the back of his neck to pull him in. Damien bit her neck, then sucked the blood to surface to make a pretty purple love mark. Joanie cried out, offering more of her neck to him.

"More!" she begged. "I need more. Don't just tease me and then leave me empty."

Damien had only been planning to make out with her a little. At most, he'd been open to some heavy petting and groping, but nothing more. Even that was risky—Mrs. Atkinson would have beaten him with a shoe for taking advantage of a minor like that. But now he was rock hard, and he found himself as voracious for a magic swap as she was. He pushed her tiny skirt up, rubbing the wet patch on her panties. 'She's not actually a little kid,' he reminded himself. 'She just looks like one.'

"Talk dirty to me, Joanie," he said.

"I want your magic inside me," Joanie said breathlessly. "I want to taste your magic on my tongue and then feel it in every nerve of my current form."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Not really the dirty talk I had in mind, Kiddo."

"I want you on your knees, worshipping my magic," Joanie tried again. "And I want to mix our magics together until we can't tell whose is whose, and I want to drink the magic down so fast I glow, and I want to wrap myself around your magic and take a bite and then let you bite mine, and I want us to kiss while you're filling me with so much magic I explode into a beacon—"

"Whoa, okay, hold on." Damien stepped back, unpinning her from the wall. "Maybe I should take the lead. Go get on the swing."

"What? Why?"

"Would I steer you wrong? Just trust me, Joanie."

Joanie reluctantly walked to the swingset and sat down on her favorite swing. Damien stood behind her and, using his mastery of dream logic, he instantly cuffed her wrists to the long chains she was holding.

"What's this for?" Joanie was obviously too turned on to be properly worried.

"To keep you from trying to steal all my magic." Damien winked at her as he walked around the swing. "I don’t trust you not to get greedy and suck every bit of magic out of me. Not that that wouldn’t be hot, but rules are rules. Legs too. Up!"

She offered him her feet in their shiny Mary Janes, and Damien bound them to the swing chains too. He made sure the cuff went around the soft cotton of her socks—he didn't want to bruise her skinny ankles. Satisfied with his bondage, Damien stood over Joanie. He gave her a gentle push, watching in amusement as the ends of her pigtail braids dragged through the dirt and wood chips.

"I could do anything I wanted to you right now," he gloated. "How does that make you feel?"

"Fine," Joanie said. "Just make sure you fuck me a lot. Give me _ lots  _ of magic. Make me a beacon."

"I'll give you some." Damien pushed her again. "But I'm not gonna make you a beacon without Joan's consent. Honestly, I don't even think I could in a dream."

"Please?" Joanie begged. "We can try, right?"

"Nah," Damien said. "I wouldn't do that to Joan. She has her reasons. But I am gonna enjoy the hell out of fucking you, Joanie. Ready?"

"Yes, fuck me!" She squirmed on the swing, sending her momentum diagonal. "I need it to stop the aching."

"I know," Damien pushed her a little harder, straightening the swing’s path. "I'm just trying to figure out what I want to do to you first. Maybe I should wind you around and make you spin. I used to do that to chumps on the playground when I was your age. Comedy gold."

"Damien!" Joanie whined. "Stop making me wait! I've waited so long already."

"Yeah, you're right," Damien conceded. He grabbed the chains of the swing and carefully stopped her. "Which hole do you want it in first?"

"I don't care." Joanie wiggled her shiny shoes in impatience. "Just hurry. It hurts without your magic, like hunger pains."

"Well, if you're hungry..." Damien unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. He knelt by her head, which was dangling upside down off the swing, and grabbed her by the pigtail braids. "Open up, Baby B, and let Damien feed you."

Joanie opened her mouth. Damien rubbed his cock against her lips, and Joanie immediately stuck her tongue out to lick him. He fed his dick into her hot, wet mouth with a groan of pleasure. He wanted to fuck her mouth vigorously, but he held back. He would feel like a jackass if he freaked her out during her first time.

As if sensing his thoughts, Joanie turned her head so she could pull away to speak to him. "I'm not really a virgin," she told him. "You don't have to hold back. I want more than you're giving me."

"Whatever you say," Damien said. "Don't say I didn't try to be a gentleman."

Joanie scoffed and rolled her eyes, but that was all she had time to do before Damien forced his dick down her throat. He switched to holding her around the neck so he could feel his own bulge under his thumbs each time he pushed in all the way. Joanie didn't need to breathe and she didn't have a gag reflex, which made Damien feel a little better about fucking her mouth so brutally. From the way she sucked him and hummed happily around him, she didn't seem to mind at all.

He pulled out right before he lost control, backing safely out of the way of Joanie's searching tongue. "Nuh uh," he said. "Not yet."

"Damien!" Joanie tried to kick her legs. "You jerk! I earned that magic fair and square! Let me have it!"

"Patience, young grasshopper." He moved around to her other side and licked over the front of her panties, which were soaked by now. "I'll spunk inside you, I promise. But only when I'm good and ready."

Joanie groaned in exasperation. Damien grabbed her white panties by the waistband and wrestled them past her hips and along her legs until they were binding her knees together. He knelt in front of her, and this time he used his mouth on her.

"Not fair!" Joanie shrieked, but her wiggles and moans didn't exactly dissuade Damien. "Quit! Don't siphon my magic, you, you.... you butthead!" 

He laughed and stuck his tongue deep inside her, lapping up all her honey-like nectar before finding her clit. He curled two fingers inside her, smirking into her soft curls when her surprised "Oh!" let him know he'd found the sweet spot. He licked and fingered Joanie mercilessly while she protested. 

"No! Stop it, you big...  _ jack-hole! _ Oh, oh no, oh!" She arched her back and made an adorable little, "Ohhh!" that sounded like she was currently seeing every wonder of the universe at once.

Damien devoured the flood of her magic and then wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. His head was spinning with just that small taste of her power; he needed to give some back to her, and sooner rather than later.

"All right, fair is fair." He straightened. "I'll give you some of mine now."

"Finally!" Joanie was still breathless from her orgasm. "Hurry, give it to me."

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please!”

Damien kissed her skinny leg as he rubbed his cock against her sex. She was so slick that her tight hole took him without any resistance. Joanie immediately squeezed him in welcome, urging him deeper into her feverish warmth. 

“That’s it,” Damien coaxed her. “Look down, Joanie. I want you to watch yourself taking my cock.”

Joanie craned her neck to look at where their bodies—or their dream forms, at least—united. A flush rose on her cheeks, and she whimpered in excitement.

"Hot, right?" Damien withdrew most of the way before plunging back in. “God, your pussy feels so good, Joanie. I can't wait to shoot my magic into it.”

Joanie made a noise that sounded very much like her recent orgasm, and she spasmed around him.

"You like that?" Damien knew full well she liked it, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes, I like that." Joanie wiggled against him, trying to meet his thrusts. "More," she pleaded. “It hurts not to have your magic.”

"Hey, don't get greedy." Damien leaned between her spread legs and grabbed her by the pigtails, pulling her face closer to his. He was having too much fun driving her insane with lust. "I might just decide to put you away wet and leave you tied up on this swing while I wake up and jerk off into the toilet."

"Noooo." Joanie clamped down hard around him, as if she could stop him from pulling out. "That's not fair. You already took a bunch of my magic!"

He kissed her pouting lips until she parted them for him. His tongue slid in, massaging the roof of her mouth and the backs of her teeth. Joanie sucked hard on his tongue, making him twitch inside her cunt. He pulled away and gave her a playful slap on one of her pink cheeks.

"No, bad girl." He wagged a finger at her. "Stop trying to steal my magic. I'll give it to you if you just  _ wait,  _ okay?"

Joanie huffed. Then, apparently deciding to take a different tact, she fluttered her eyelids at him. "But Damien, aren't you ready to come? Your balls must be so full and heavy that they’re ready to explode. I think you should fuck me hard so you can release all that magic tension into my pussy."

Damien’s balls tightened at her words. "Heyyy, there’s a clever girl." He poked her proudly on the chin. "You figured out the dirty talk thing."

“Come inside me, Damien, please." Joanie squeezed her muscles around him rhythmically, desperately. "Kiss me hard and come inside me.”

As requested, Damien kissed her, hot and deep, while he “filled her full of his magic.” It was a relief to give the magic back to her and then some, and she glowed like the sun was shining directly on her as she absorbed it. When the exchange was finished, he slumped against the swing chains, but she seemed livelier than ever.

"Unchain me!" she demanded. “I want up!”

Damien released her, simultaneously shaping the wood chips under his feet into soft padding so he could lie down comfortably. He sank down, sighing contentedly. Joanie straddled his stomach.

"Feeling better?" Damien brushed loose hair out of her face.

"Almost!" 

There was something a little too perky in her voice. Damien should have worried more, but instead he closed his eyes and relaxed—and suddenly he was the one tied up naked on the swing and she was the one standing over him.

"Hey!" Damien exclaimed, alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"I want more magic," Joanie said. "You didn't give me enough."

"No, that's not how this works," Damien said. "I gave you plenty. Look, you're at least an inch taller now."

"But I still hurt," Joanie said. "I need more."

She knelt and kissed the back of his thigh, just like he’d done to her earlier.

"Hey, knock it off!" Damien scowled. "You're being a brat. I'm not giving you any more magic."

"Then wake up," Joanie said. "No one is stopping you."

That was true. But Damien didn't want to wake up badly enough. He was curious to see how this played out.

"I thought so." Joanie grabbed his flaccid cock and brought it to her lips. "Good boy."

In real life, Damien had a marginal refractory period—at least a few minutes, most days. In dreams, however, it was a matter of seconds. And being tied up and sucked off "against his will" by Joan's inner teenager was more than enough to get him hard again. To say nothing of her calling him a "good boy."

"Joan's not gonna like this," Damien muttered.

"She'll thank me later," Joanie said. “She needs this. She’s just fighting it for no good reason.”

She gulped him down into her throat, showing off her lack of gag reflex and the skills she'd stolen from watching Joan. Damien inhaled sharply, trying not to be turned on.

'Think about baseball,' he told himself. 'Think about taking out the trash. Think about Donald Trump.'

He relaxed as his arousal faded slightly. Joanie was not about to admit defeat, though. Her face disappeared from his line of sight, and a moment later she pressed a few soft kisses on his ass cheek.

"Wait—" Damien protested, to no avail.

Joanie's tongue slipped in between his ass cheeks, finding his asshole expertly. She massaged and probed him while jerking his cock,  and she occasionally dragged her tongue north to caress his perineum or testicles. Damien tried to undo the chains on his wrists and ankles, but he’d given her more magic than he’d realized. It would take him a while to rebuild his stores.

"Joanie, don't do this," Damien urged. Even in his own ears, he didn't sound convincing. They both knew he desperately wanted her to rim him and suck him and ride him for hours until she stole enough of his magic to transform into a beacon.

"It's what Joan and I need," Joanie assured him. "Just relax."

Her tongue snaked from his asshole all the way along the underside of his shaft, and then she sucked the purple head of his dick into her mouth. Damien couldn't resist; he leaked magic and pre-come onto her devious little tongue. Joanie's finger massaged his asshole for a moment before she wiggled it inside.

"No," Damien said weakly, as pleasure flooded his nerves. "Don't..."

He was helpless to stop her, strung up like he was on the swing, and she knew it as much as he did. That thought made Damien want to give her a mouthful of magic right then, but he resisted. Barely. Joanie twisted her finger, making Damien's eyes roll back in his head.

"Mmmm," she said around his cock in her mouth.

Damien bit his lip. He needed to come so badly, but... no, he couldn't put Joan in danger. He tried to regulate his breathing and direct blood from his erection to other parts of his body. It was easier said than done, especially when he was used to indulging every hedonistic whim.

"Just relax and let me swallow your magic." Joanie rubbed Damien’s stomach lovingly. "It will feel so good for both of us, I promise! And Joan, too! Don’t you want Joan to be amazing and powerful?"

She spat on her fingers and inched another digit inside him. Her fingers were curling the same way he’d curled his inside her earlier, Damien realized ruefully.

"Fuck," he breathed. He was about to come, whether he wanted to or not.

Damien didn't know exactly how much magic Joanie needed to become a beacon, but she was already glowing. That probably wasn't a good sign. He wanted to make her a beacon nearly as badly as Joanie wanted to become one, but Joan had her reasons for resisting, and he wasn't going to willingly give Baby B the energy to do something Joan was so vehemently opposed to.

"Sorry, Kiddo," Damien grunted. "Maybe next time!"

With a jarring jerk to make him feel like he was falling, Damien woke himself just in time to spray an insane amount of ejaculate over his naked chest. He grumbled as he grabbed tissues from the nightstand and wiped himself down. He very much would have liked to stay in the dream to finish, rather than do it in his empty bed.

As soon as Damien had cleaned himself up, he grabbed his cell phone and called Joan. He would have felt if she'd become a beacon, and he also would have already been on his way to her house if that had been the case. But that didn't mean he could just roll over and go back to sleep.

"We need to talk about your magic," he said as soon as Joan answered.

"I know," Joan said. "How soon can you be here?"

"Ten minutes," Damien said.

"Make it twelve, and bring ice cream," Joan said. "And dumplings. I'm starving, and I'm 98 percent sure it's your fault."

Damien couldn't help grinning as he hung up. “On my way,” he said aloud, to no one in particular.  
  



End file.
